Mein Geliebte
by Selaphiel
Summary: Fujiko has a sister? The group works their way through hardships, to eventually find love. Action, too.


This is my first time writing fanfiction, so bear with me. This story will include original characters. I know many people don't like OC stories, but it was the only way I could do this story.   
  
I'm going to rate the story at the R rating for a reason, so don't yell at me for reading something you wished you wouldn't have. You've been warned. Also, in my story, I've had Fujiko  
  
quit being so backstabbing (which she does on occasion). I also am not going to have Jigen or Goemon treat her like crap or say rude things to her. I just think they say those things in the   
  
heat of the moment anyway in the series. I've seen episodes where they have helped her out on their own and I'm just going to have them be friends, okay? Thanks.  
  
Note: Yea, sorry if the formatting sucks, but I'm working with freaking Word Pad here, so I'm kinda doing the formatting blind.   
  
Disclaimer I do not own Lupin III in any way. I just happen to love the show.  
  
Chapter One–I've been looking for you.  
  
"Where are you going Fujiko?" asked Lupin from the chair in the posh penthouse the group had rented. In actuality he was very curious because he'd never seen her take  
  
so much time getting ready before she went out.   
  
'I wonder if she's going to go meet someone?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Out." she replied while applying a final coat of lip gloss. She put her makeup back in her bag before turning around and asking the boys, "How do I look?"  
  
She was wearing a red spaghetti strapped dress that fell just above her knees. One side of her hair was pinned back from face.  
  
'She looks so luscious.' thought Lupin.  
  
"You are NOT about to go walking about Berlin alone at eleven o'clock at night dressed like that. I'm going with you." Lupin said decisively while putting on his red coat.  
  
"No, you're not coming with me."  
  
"What's going on here? What are you up to?" he shot back.  
  
"She's probably going out to set up some deal to screw us over, Lupin." Jigen retorted with a hint of laughter while exhaling smoke from his cigarette.  
  
"I am NOT!" she growled angrily. "You guys know I don't do that anymore, it is just that this time its something personal." she said, the last part falling to a whisper.  
  
"I was just giving you shit about how you used to be Fujiko, you know that." Jigen answered from the chaise lounge chair he was in across the room.  
  
"Fujiko, maybe if you supplied a little more information, our minds would be more at ease. This is not a city for a woman to be walking around unescorted." Goemon said  
  
from his usual position in the floor.  
  
"FINE! Here, look at this." she said while taking out a flyer from her bag. The men walked over to where she was standing.  
  
"I can't read this, it is in German! How does this tell me anything?" asked Lupin.  
  
"It isn't what it says that's important. Look at the picture. See the girl there? She was a good family friend to my sister and I, before everything happened."  
  
"You have a SISTER? Why didn't you ever tell us? Before what happened?" Lupin shot out in rapid fire.  
  
"My younger sister is dead, Lupin. A man that goes by the name of Hassen killed my entire family. Everyone, my sister Katiana, mother, cousins, aunts....  
  
I managed to escape because something came up and left suddenly. It made headlines the next day, the news said everyone had been identified and they were   
  
still looking for the suspect. I never went back because I was too afraid. I have to find this girl, her name is Nimue, to see if she can tell me anything else   
  
about what happened." she said wearily on the verge of tears.  
  
"Well then, we're going with you, and don't even think about fighting us about it, right guys?"  
  
"Count me in." Jigen said with an air of finality.  
  
"We're like family here Fujiko, and we won't abandon you." said Goemon  
  
"Fine, lets go." she said with a sigh.  
  
"Ladies first." said Lupin, who really just wanted to use the opportunity to look at her rear.  
  
By time they arrived at the club, the performance had just ended.   
  
"Damnit! Where is she?" Fujiko said, sounding a little panicky.  
  
"Over by the bar, is that not the girl from the picture?" asked Goemon.  
  
"How do you do that Goemon?" asked Fujiko jokingly. Nimue was at the bar, in a slinky black dress reminiscent of the '40's. Her dark red hair was piled on top of her head.  
  
She looked just like Fujiko remembered, just older. The group made their way over to the bar, and Fujiko tapped her on the shoulder, since she wasn't facing them.  
  
"I already said NO, you creep. Don't you understand rejection when you hear it?" Nimue said in a biting tone without even turning around.  
  
"That's my girl, give em hell." Fujiko said approvingly.  
  
She whipped around and her eyes got slightly bigger while her mouth dropped open a little.  
  
"Fujiko? Holy shit! You're alive!" she practically screamed while standing up to hug her.  
  
'She's hot. Dark red hair, green eyes, and a perfect body.' thought Jigen.  
  
"Yes well I won't be if you don't let up on your deathgrip." she managed to get out.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry! Who are your friends?"  
  
"Well this is Lupin here in the red coat, Jigen is the one with the hat, and the samurai is Goemon. I bet you didn't expect to see me after all those years of thinking   
  
I was dead. Please, is there anything you can tell me about what happened seven years ago? I heard on the news that all the bodies had been identified, even mine.   
  
Do you know anything?"  
  
"Fujiko, you might want to sit down for what I have to tell you."  
  
"Umm...okay" she stuttered while dragging up a chair. Lupin moved behind her and put his hands on her shoulders in a comforting gesture.  
  
"Katiana, your sister, is alive. I know this. I saw her myself two years after everything happened. She would have been 17 when I saw her. I was in Berlin at the time,   
  
walking down a street, when all of a sudden Katiana came out of a drugstore followed by two men in black suits, who I assumed were armed. They ushered her up to a car   
  
where that man, Hassen, got out and helped her in. I tried to get her attention, but she was walking with her head down, and wouldn't look at that man in the eye.   
  
She had bruises on her arms when she took her coat off before getting into the car. He's done something to her, I can't even imagine what it is. Katiana used to never   
  
walk around with her head down in a subservient fashion, and she's a martial arts master so why the bruises on her arms? He's torn her apart, from the inside out.   
  
She's not the same person anymore, I could tell that just by looking at her."  
  
Fujiko pulled out a cigarette with a shaky hand, on the verge of losing it, with one thought repeating in her head.  
  
'She's alive.'  
  
Author's Note: Okay, yea I know not much action, and the story is moving slow. I intend for this to be a long story, so things will get moving after awhile.   
  
Yes, they will do smash and grab jobs, and all the usual, but I had to set up the story first. Thanks. Please leave a review. If you have a problem with this story,   
  
please leave a constructive review, not something where you are ranting and yelling. This isn't easy, ya know? 


End file.
